Encounters with Strangers Training 2
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu sat patiently in his chair behind the desk to await the second class for the day. He had already gone of the subject once today with a single student, and it seemed that it was going to happen again since the students had quiet a range of schedules. It was fine to Nobu, he was there to help, teach, and get them prepared for becoming a genin and going through some hardships they would never imagine. He already knew what was in store for him when Setsuko pulled him aside and explained some of the other training methods that Inkroe, the new Kazekage had in store for them. Water walking when the water was boiling underneath their feet, beating them senseless with the bokken, the wooden sword much like the one next to his desk that he used to bring his own descipline to the students in case they were trouble. It didn’t have the ability to kill unless you would hit hard enough in the right spot, and snap someone’s neck. But it was most effective for micro fratures of the bone, and causing serious muscle trauma. The other thing his squad mate had mentioned was using their jutsu’s until they collapsed, unable to move. This wasn’t the training that all the Jounin took, in all honesty, he was pretty certain Ink was just out to kill them. But his training had show effective. Not only did his squad mate take first place in the Chuunin exams, but Nobu had taken second, dopping out after refusing to fight his own team mate, and third place went to Setsuko, the third member of Team Inkroe. Smirking to himself and how proud he was of his squad, he brought his arms to the table to rest them there, which made a loud clunk when connecting the metal bracers with the wood. Nobu had tried to set them lightly on the table, but due to it’s weight, he coulnd’t really control it that greatly. It was still his first day with them on, but already his arm felt like jelly, and couldn’t wait to go home to actually sleep... and eat, of course.- VaraTribeStorm: -vara jolted awake, hearing the creaks of the branch home floor. Vara slid her gaze towards the shoji, watching the familiar shadow of her uncle pass by. Vara blinked bringing her hand up to rub her forehead, sighing as she looked at the the alarm clock. She was still in the habit of waking early, the habit having formed early in her childhood. She peered around for her clothing, accustomed to the room her uncle had furnished for her. Throwing her cover off she gingerly setting her feet onto the icy wooden floor, resting them there for a moment to acclimate. Rising Vara turned and made her bed, beginning her routine of preparing for the day. Moving from her now made bed she slid open the door to her closet, pulling down a fresh outfit, a duplicate of her normal outfit. Vara changed solemnly and fixed her hair, her attention caught by the scrolls she had requested from her uncles library, remembering the scroll she hda lost in the village and the apology she had given her uncle. He had forgiven her so easily, a blaringly large contrast to how it would have been in the main branch with her own father. Vara fidgeted from her left foot to her right foot, chewing her lip anxiously before finally picking up two new ones slipping them into the pocket of her jacket before picking up the folder containing the infomation she would hve to give her new instructors at the academy. Vara closed her eyes taking a moment to gain confidence for the new day before slidding open the shoji, silently shutting it behind her and proceeding out the fron door. Vara was to anxious to eat breakfast, she hoped her uncle Tohru would understand; besides, she hoped to get there early, it was bad enough she still hadnt gotten to know anyone, despite her uncles efforts to 'socialize' her. ~A small figure dressed in a dark outfit could barely be seen through the fog around the village. Vara walked the distance towards the village , slowly, shuffling even as she hummed under her breath. Vara squinted down at the scroll in her hands hoping to pick up as much as possible before class. Vara's looped hair bobbed up and down with the movements, her black outfit still unruffled and clean from her trek through the gate and to the village. Vara pale but bright blue eyes twitched back and forth as she read the text on the scroll, humming a mindless tune. Vara walked through the village the scrolls tucked safely into her pocket. Pausing in front of the gate, peering at it precariously before closing her eyes and stepping foreward. Vara passed the schoolyard, peering at it curiously on her way into the school building. Vara peered at the papers issueing her classroom information, using it to find the room. Vara tapped the toe of her shoe against the ground stalling nerviously just outside the cloed door, jumping startled from a loud deep thud from the other side of the room. This would be her first real 'school' having had private lessons in her family estate – Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu could easily sense the presence of another around him, but he found it quiet odd that yet again, it was only one student that was in his presence. The only thing that probably made her more noticable would be the fact that she had jumped in reaction to his bracer making contact with the table. Her reaction had caused him a little bit of a curiousity, most of the other students had made their way in without a problem, since they had seen or atleast knew that Nobu was much more kind a cheerful then most of the other Shinobi of Yonshigakure. Feeling somewhat lazy just sitting in his one spot and wanting to investigate, he rose from his seat somewhat quietly, and began to head towards the door that led into the hallway. It was too bad that his foot steps were not as quiet. Hefting around a great two hundred pounds from both the gold plated belt that he wore around his waist, and the two bracers on his wrists, he seemed much larger and heavier in his steps. When in reality, he was only actually a year older then most of the students. He was a hard worker, and obviously it had shown in both his training, and the exams that he passed with flying colors. Standing only four foot ten inches, and weighing over one hundred and thirty pounds, his belly still protruded a bit despite his intense physical work. But it just came along with the Akimichi name, and his need for a large intake of calories. Reaching over to open the door, and moving slightly off to the side so that the student may enter, he smiled, noticing it was someone he had not recoginized and spoke in his kind tone to hopefully dismiss any nervousness held in her, though it was probably impossible.- Well G’morning there, I’m Nobu Akimichi, Chuunin of Yonshigakure and also your instructor. Please come in. VaraTribeStorm: -vara heard shuffling from behind the door and took a step back unconciously, eyes dragging down to crack beneath the door, watching for tell tale signs of approach. Vara looked up, having seen a shadow from under the door. She peered up at the male who opened the door, blinking as he greeted her. Vara cleared her throat quietly before replying careful- "ano...Hello Sir, I am Fuchi Vara." -Vara pulled out the papers she had recieved from her uncle, hold them in her hands and holding them out as she entered, lowering into a respectful bow. vara peered up through her bangs curiously taking in the appearance of the male in front of her. This was the closest she had been to one of the village occupants, now she wished she had inquired more about the other nin and villagers to her uncle. Vara cleared her throat and sliding her gaze down to her feet, inching the papers higher- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu looked down to the young girl whom really was not entirely too much smaller then he was. Being the youngest Chuunin in Yonshigakure, besides Soudai, but she appeared to be around the age of sixteen in appearance, the only thing different was that he was a little more hefty in weight. Reaching a hand out and grasping her papers, his eyes ran over them, already knowing what they were but wanting to make the appearance that he was looking through him.- Ah, Vara. Well It's nice to meet you, please go on and take your seat. We will start class momentarily. And please, don't call me Sir. Make's me feel like an old man, Nobu works fine. Or like the other students, you may call me sensei -Shrugging his shoulders as he turnd on his heel to walk back towards his desk, his feet echoed on the ground with the weight he carried and laid the papers down. Turning back, he awaited for her to take her seat and see if there would be any other students joining them. It seemed quiet often though that it was only a student or two coming into class at a time, which was fine for him. Went much quicker, and the one on one time got the point across much easier.- VaraTribeStorm: -Vara sighed in relief as he turned and walked away after taking the papers. She had successfully engaged in conversation with another occupant of the village, That had to be a good sign. Vara sat up straight and adjusted her top in nervous habit, before peering about the room dubiously, moving to a seat in the rear corner. Vara pulled the seat out and slid into it, this was perhaps the seat with the best observing capability. Vara looked at her new sensei before sliding her gaze away and the back to her sensei, curiosity getting the best of her.- “Sensei, I am very sorry for missing the first class, I was punishing myself for damaging someone’s personal property. I hope you understand.” -Vara fidgeted in her seat self consciously, eyes downcast as she remembered the destruction of her uncles scroll, he had forgiven her readily enough. Vara herself had a warped sense of right and wrong, and good and bad due to the lack of social exposure.- -----------------------------------------ICNA------------------------------------------------- Guest_NobuAkimichi: Alright, Vara. We’re going to be discussing about how to handle those whom are not directly involved in NinRP, and the recruitment process for those new people so if there’s not a Chuunin, Jounin, or maybe even a Genin is absent, you can help start the application. Guest_NobuAkimichi: So, if someone who is not apart of NinRP comes in and says something about a spar, or a death match, what do you think you should do? VaraTribeStorm: I would defer to my seniors, if they are not present, i decline and or refuse. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Correct, but there's more to it then that. You actually don't even need a senior, unless they continue to harrass you and it prevails into something worse then just asking to a spar or roleplay. Your character here WILL NOT associate with anyone outside of NinRP. They cannot role play with you, spar, DM, anything. The only way they can interact with you is if they join NinRP. With that, this also means that your character can not travel outside the walls of Yonshigakue. You can not challenge people outside of NinRP to duels, spars, and what not. Understood? VaraTribeStorm: Yes Vara Fuchi will not spar or interact with anyone outside ninrp. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Good, moving on then. So we do have some nice strangers who will want to only join the NinRP community, but we need to be able to determine those who are serious, and those who don't even understand what roleplay is. We would rather not allow those who are not serious to join, but if they want to learn the trademark of Rping correctly, and are willing to give it a serious shot, by all means, let them have the link for our Wiki, and give them some details about NinRP. While they reading, and you are explaining, you will need to do three things. 1. )Ask what would be their desired character name 2.) Create a page for them on the wiki with said character name, with the application pasted onto it. 3.) Then assist them with the edit, if they have questions about age, clans, etc etc. If there's something you don't know, skip it, tell them that it needs to be cheked by a chuunin or higher anyways, and we can pass on the questions from there. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Do you have any questions? VaraTribeStorm: No sensei. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Good, well then. That's all this class is about. We will be discussing the Zero Tolerence for Discrimination and Abuse, so I would like you to go out and mingle amonst the fellow shinobi and ask them about this rule in NinRP. Class dismissed. Category:Classroom